The lost Princess
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: C'est le dernier chapitre de ma trilogie de oneshot sur KH. Cette fois c'est sur Kairi. Etrangement ce n'est pas mon personnage favori mais j'ai tout de suite été inspirée. J'espère que vous aimerez!


Nya ! Voilà enfin le dernier one-shot de ma trilogie !

Petit rappel : Cette fic vous semblera assez étrange, en réalité, elle ne prend en compte que kingdom hearts 1, et non le 2(même si le deux est mon favoriXD) ! Ce sont les pensées de Kairi cette fois !

Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi !

The forgotten Star 

_Nous étions juste stupides…_

_De stupides gamins inconscients qui ne comprenaient rien !_

_Mais on l'a bien payé, non ?_

_Ca fait combien de temps que je ne les est pas vus…_

_Je me demande si vous pouvez comprendre ce que ça fait…_

_Quand vous vous retrouvez seul et abandonner…_

Je passe mes journées assise sur ce stupide arbre à Paopu à attendre deux imbéciles…

J'ai cesser d'écouter les autres…

Je n'ai pas supporter qu'ils continuent à rires et à être heureux, malgré votre disparition…

Je ne suis qu'une gamine capricieuse et égoïste, mais je refuse d'être heureuse sans vous. Je suis une étoile…Et sans son soleil et sa lune, la petite étoile que je suis ce meurt lentement. Sora, il est mon soleil, pétillant de vie et de joie, _rayonnant_…Riku est la lune, avec un côté _sombre_ mais toujours aux côtés du soleil et des étoiles…

Ma mère dit que je deviens folle, elle veut que je sorte avec Selphie, et qu'on aille se promener…Mais je refuse, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste d'observation. Alors elle ajoute qu'une 'princesse' comme moi devrait continuer à vivre et à sourire.

Mais je ne suis pas une princesse. Les princesses feignent et mentent bien mieux que moi. Je ne suis qu'une petite étoile qui s'éteint lentement…

Je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix, c'est trop demander ?

Oui, sans doute.

Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus…Je les ressens dans mon cœur, ils sont là près de moi mais malgré cela…

Quand je pense à Sora, l'étincelle c'est éteinte. La joie s'est fanée, le sourire effacé. Le Sora de mes rêves est faible et triste…

Lorsque je songe à Riku, je ne ressens que de la peur. Comme si son cœur était brisé, et que comme Sora l'étincelle s'est éteinte…

Je pense que nous sommes tout les trois des poupées de chiffons, avec lesquels le destin à jouer…

Mais…Mais…Pourquoi personne ne nous à demander notre avis ? L'élu de la keyblade, L'enfant des ténèbres, La princesse perdue(1)…Nous ne voulions pas être ses gens !!! Vous pouvez le comprendre ça ?! Nous étions Sora, Riku et Kairi ! Ca nous suffisait !

Vous avez cassez nos rêves, pour vos plans sordides…Depuis le début on était que des jouets, c'est ça ?!

Ansem a jouer avec Riku…Comme un marionnettiste joue avec une de ses créations…Mais le roi Mickey est-il mieux ? Ce qu'il à fait à Sora est semblable en un sens !

Mais se lamenter ne sert à rien…

Ma mère et Selphie chuchotent derrière mon dos étrangement en ce moment. Elles commencent à avoir peur…

Qu'elles ne s'inquiètent plus ! Graçe à ma Keyblade(2) je vais moi aussi aller voyager dans les différents mondes ! Et je récupérais Sora et Riku !

Mais nous ne rentrerons pas chez nous. Sur l'île de la destinée nous sommes des étrangers maintenant …

Si vous deux avez choisi les ténèbres alors j'irais moi aussi! A force de faire ses cauchemars toutes les nuits, de devenir folle et indifférente à la vie elle-même, je me dis souvent que tout abandonner pour la noirceur serait le mieux à faire.

Un jour quelqu'un à dit que nos destinées seraient toujours liées, je pense que c'était vrai. Sans les autres ont ne peut pas vivre, nous sommes unis comme si nos mains étaient jointes pas des rubans de soies et qu'on ne pouvait s'éloigner les un les autres…

_Vous êtes ma famille._

_Restons ensemble._

_Même dans les ténèbres._

_Qui ont rongé nos cœurs._

-The End-

(1) : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je pense à Kairi et à Riku ce sont ces surnoms là qui me viennent….

(2) : Dans KH2, Kairi possède une keyblade, de toute façon je me suis toujours dit qu'elle était elle aussi une élue de la keyblade, et c'est ce que j'ai décidé qu'elle serait dans ma fic !

Voilà ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir terminer cette histoire. Je pense que je vais l'adapter en une véritable fic à chapitres qui racontera leur recherches des autres, et qui sait…Leurs retrouvailles avec de la chance !


End file.
